


Sage's Birthday

by eeveelutiontrainer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Scarlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveelutiontrainer/pseuds/eeveelutiontrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage awoke to the smell of something burning. </p>
<p>He was usually the one to make breakfast, and the first one to wake up at that (Sun was the only other member of the team that got up early, because, well, when the sun was up, Sun was up).</p>
<p>So why the hell would the rest of his team be up early, cooking? None of them even liked to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sage's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> As there is not nearly enough poly!SSSN in the world, I decided to help remedy that.

Sage awoke to the smell of something burning. 

He was usually the one to make breakfast, and the first one to wake up at that (Sun was the only other member of the team that got up early, because, well, when the sun was up, Sun was up).

So why the hell would the rest of his team be up early, cooking? None of them even liked to. 

He rolled out of bed, hair sticking up at odd angles. He ran a hand through the mess; he could deal with it after he dealt with his team. He could hear shouts from the kitchen and decided it would be best if he just went to the kitchen instead of getting dressed first. The sweats he wore were clean enough, and shirts were overrated anyways.

"Scarlet, you said you knew what you were doing!" came Sun's voice.

"Hey, it's Neptune's fault too!" Scarlet shot back. 

"Scarlet! How could you?" Neptune wailed. 

"Well, it is!" Scarlet said. 

"I trusted you two when you said you knew what you were doing!" Sun groaned. "Now look at this mess."

"Sage is gonna be mad we ruined breakfast," Neptune said dejectedly. "And it's his birthday and everything!"

Ah, that was right. Sage should have known that his teammates would pull something like this for his birthday. It had just slipped his mind that his birthday was today. 

Sage leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed, waiting for someone to notice. Scarlet, perceptive as they were, noticed that he was there immediately, and their eyes widened. Sun and Neptune kept bickering in the background. 

Before Scarlet could say a word, Sage said, "While I appreciate the thought, didn't any of you remember I'm the only one who can actually cook on this damn team?"

Sun and Neptune jumped. 

"Sorry-"

"We were only-"

"All Scarlet's fault, really-"

"Hey!"

Sage held up a hand and the arguing stopped. He sighed heavily. "Okay, listen. I am going to get dressed, and you are going to clean the kitchen, and then we are all going out to eat, your treat."

"Sounds good," Neptune said, a bit sheepish. Sage gave one last nod before leaving the kitchen. 

"I knew we should have just gone out!" Sage heard Sun say smugly.

\---

"Sage, we're really sorry," Scarlet said. 

After breakfast, the team had piled onto the couch to watch Sage's favorite movies. Sage had ended up in the middle; Sun and Neptune were leaning against either side of him while Scarlet had draped themself across all their laps. 

"It's all right, Scarlet," Sage said fondly, stroking their hair. "Just, never do it again. Anything, just not food."

"Anything?" Neptune waggled his eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sage groaned in exasperation while Sun laughed. Scarlet also had a smile on their face, even as they rolled their eyes and mumbled something about "fuckin’ allos."

Sage smiled, and Sun and Neptune leaned in to kiss Sage's cheeks, and then Scarlet pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. 

"Happy birthday, Sage."


End file.
